Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a process planning apparatus, and more particularly to a process planning apparatus based on augmented reality (AR).
Description of the Related Art
Automatic adhesive dispensers are widely used in the industries involving the manufacturing tasks of integrated circuit packaging, computer and mobile phone cases, car components, optical devices, and the like. A common method of the machine motion planning in those tasks is the so-called programming by demonstration (PbD). A human planner manipulates a machine in an actual manufacturing environment by using a teaching pad or a similar instructive device. The motion that is thereby generated subsequently drives the machine movement while executing its actual job. The user operates the teaching pad through a keyboard and a display screen. This operation interface is not user-friendly or intuitive for the user to move a machine within a complex environment. Collisions are likely to occur between the machine and the work environment. Effective motion planning requires good individual spatial understanding and reasoning.
China Patent No. CN101539804A disclosed a real time human-machine interaction method and a system based on augmented virtual reality and a specialized screen, wherein cameras are used to capture the scene. In this design, however, the projection apparatus is expensive, and the functions of real-time interaction, feedback and rapid path generation are not possible. Thus, the path planning cannot be effectively accomplished with the AR human-machine interface. The system design is of high technical complexity and involves multiple cameras, multiple display devices, AR glasses, force feedback gloves and other devices. Thus, this technology may not be feasible for the small and medium-sized enterprises.
In US 2016/0284079 A1, an expensive photographing device is used to measure three-dimensional coordinates of an actual object, and markers are used to position virtual models in a real scene. However, this technology does not provide an AR interface that assists human operators to complete motion planning of a machine.